Despertando a su vida
by Rikita banana
Summary: Su madre se fue de viaje y quedo a cargo de su abuela; pero no es con ella con exactamente quiere estar...su padre quien hasta ese momento aun no comprendía el significado de la existencia de su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertando a su vida**

 **Capítulo 1- Ausencia**

Su sueño fue interrumpido por el movimiento estrepitoso de la mujer, se movía de un lado a otro sin descanso bajo las sabanas interrumpiendo su preciado sueño, ese día logro controlar el estado de súper saiyajin; pero eso le llevó más energía de lo previsto estaba exhausto y solo quería descansar sin importar que

\- ¿Por qué demonios no duermes? - preguntó el saiyajin mientras le miraraba con hastió, el cansancio le hacía rabiar, estaba fatigado y lo que menos necesitaba era esa mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro despertándolo y evitando recuperarse

-Es Trunks, no deja de moverse- contestó preocupada; al príncipe no le interesó la preocupación, tan solo clavó la mirada en el vientre de su mujer, estaba a un mes de nacer y su ki crecía día con día; pero ese detalle no lo exentaba del enfado del saiyajin

-Suficiente, Trunks- dijo alzando la voz- deja de moverte de una buena vez y deja a tu madre dormir

Molestó se dio la media vuelta y se reacomodo bajo las sabanas dispuesto a conciliar su sueño, Bulma repentinamente llevó una de sus manos a la espalda del guerrero sacudiéndolo suavemente

-Vegeta- el hombre gruñó

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó a regañadientes

-Se dejó de mover…te obedeció

-Ya basta, mujer…deja dormir- se dio la media vuelta, se acomodó la sabana e intento dormir nuevamente.

….

\- ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?- preguntó el niño de cabellos lilas recostado en el regazo de su madre

-Pues porque refleja el color del agua- contestó ella acariciando sus cabellos

\- ¿y por qué el agua es azul?

-Porque el cielo es del mismo color y se reflejan el uno al otro- contestó ella con paciencia

\- ¿Por qué las mariposas pueden volar? - ella sonrió recordando que desde muy pequeño a él le llamaba la atención

-Porque tienen alas y todos los que tienen alas pueden volar

\- ¿y por qué papá puede volar? Él no tiene alas- interrogó a su madre mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos azules como los de ella y la mirada de su padre

-Porque él aprendió una técnica para lograrlo…ahora te hare una pregunta ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

\- ¿eso es malo? – preguntó preocupado, su madre le sonrió le dio un abrazo con la intención de no soltarlo jamás, de congelar ese momento para siempre

-No mi amor, en lo absoluto, nunca dejes de preguntar todo lo que quieras, me encanta que seas así...vamos a entrar; estoy segura que tu abuela preparó algo especial para ti- su niño sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tenía tres años y era lo más importante en su vida, su hijo, un niño que no tenía por qué estar ahí, la relación con su padre fue tan fortuita como la existencia del pequeño, quizá no del todo. El saiyajin supo conquistarla aun cuando fue de una manera involuntaria, aun cuando ninguno de ellos se interesaba en el otro, un coqueteo inocente, una sonrisa tonta, la ropa ajustada y la insinuación de que era una chica bella y estaba ahí bajo el mismo techo; pero el permanecía estoico hasta una noche cuando ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse y su historia comenzó y con ella la de Trunks.

Ese niño llegó para cambiar sus vidas y lo que le encantaba de él era su curiosidad y la impetuosa necesidad por satisfacerla. Guiarlo para comenzar con su vida, ser madre era mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó o quizá tuvo la suerte de tener al niño más hermoso y bello del mundo

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte, Trunks- él la miro expectante, ella lo abrazó y se levantó juntó con él- mañana me iré de viaje con tu abuelo- frunció el ceño algo le decía que no iría con ella- te quedaras unos días con tu abuela

\- ¿Por qué no me vas a llevar?-tenía cierta desilusión en su voz, una que su madre jamás escuchó durante la vida del pequeño, un nudo se formó en su garganta por ser la primera vez que estarían lejos el uno del otro

-Porque ahí donde voy no pueden ir los niños, es solo para científicos como tu abuelo y yo- sin decir nada más, él niño se pegó a su pecho y juntos entraron a su hogar.

Esa noche era distinta, su madre no estaba y era la primera vez que se quedaba solo, aunque técnicamente no lo estaba, su abuela se encontraba con él. Se había marchado con su abuelo a la presentación de una nave y exactamente no sabía que nave o exactamente que era una presentación, solo que su madre y su abuelo estaban juntos y fuera de casa en una presentación de científicos donde los niños no eran admitidos

Los extrañaba mucho y aún más a ella; pero prometió no llorar, se lo prometió a su madre tras abrazarla antes de irse, ella ni siquiera se lo pidió, tan solo le abrazó "Te llamare todos los días" y él le dijo que si, que sería valiente, no lloraría, sería muy valiente; pero en ese momento no se trataba de ser valiente si no de sentirse solo y él lo estaba. Su abuela lo acostó y le leyó una historia para dormir y aunque funcionó por un rato, terminó despertando.

Se asomó a la ventana y llovía, se preguntaba sí ahí donde estaba su madre también lo hacía, quería llorar; pero no lo hizo, se negaba a hacerlo; pero estaba solo. En su corta vida no recordaba estar tan separado de ella, incluso lo llevaba consigo para trabajar en su taller y cuando no estaban juntos no pasaba mucho tiempo; al menos nunca más allá de una noche.

Un rayo surco los cielos como si los abriera, reflejándose en cada ventana de la corporación, Trunks retrocedió de la ventana cuando escuchó el intempestivo trueno a ese le siguió otro y otro; ahora además de solo estaba asustado "mamá" susurró en el medio de su habitación, ahí no se sentía seguro, solo por el hecho de que ella no estaba en casa.

No iba a llorar; pero iría al lugar donde se sentía seguro en una noche como esa, ese lugar era la habitación de su madre, así que se encaminó ahí, aun cuando ella no estuviera; pero al menos al cerrar los ojos podría pretender que ella estaba ahí.

No tuvo que caminar mucho dado que su habitación estaba casi contigua a la de ella, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa ver una persona tendida en la cama de su madre, se dio cuenta de quién era y se alegró por ello; aunque normalmente no le dejaba quedarse en la habitación; pero eso era cuando su madre estaba ahí junto a él, a veces si le dejaba pasar, pero era casi siempre antes del amanecer.

Decidió intentarlo, se mantendría callado y dormiría lo más que pudiera hasta que la tormenta se fuera y llegara la mañana

-Trunks ¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogó su padre exigiendo una respuesta, el niño se quedó paralizado mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Quiero estar aquí

-Tu madre no esta

-Quiero estar aquí- repitió sin temor, exigiendo su derecho de estar en el lugar que ocupaba su madre

El saiyajin lo miro desafiante; pero el niño no se amedrentó

-Me quedare quieto papá, te lo prometo- dejo salir un gruñido, con una mano le hizo una seña al niño para que se subiera a la cama y este emocionado lo hizo sin dudar, se acomodó en el lado de donde su madre solía dormir.

El niño simplemente se giró del lado contrario y se fijó en la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa, recordó a su madre apangándola y le fue inevitable pensar en ella; quería llorar pero prometió no hacerlo y cumpliría su promesa.

-papá- le llamó- papá…papá

-…¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto, recordando que el pequeño no sabía nada de interpretarlo, que ese silencio que su madre hubiese manejado correctamente, él lo interpretaba como lo que era, silencio, que su padre no le había escuchado

\- ¿No extrañas a mamá? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, Vegeta se volteó a mirarlo, estaba molesto, quería dormir y dormir era lo que menos hacía. A otro, incluyendo a su madre se ganaría un regaño severo, una reprimenda por no dejarle descansar; pero le vio a los ojos azules, interrogadores y no pudo hacerlo, el niño no lo hizo a propósito, simplemente lo hizo

-Estoy muy cansado- contestó con seriedad- no es hora para preguntas, Trunks…es hora de dormir

-No tengo sueño

-Acuéstate y trata de dormir- ordenó

\- ¿Tú sabes donde esta mamá? ¿Sabes si está bien?

-Ella está bien, ahora cállate y duerme de una buena vez- se dio la media vuelta y cerró los ojos, era la primera vez que dormían los dos juntos, al menos sin que su madre estuviera con ellos, comenzaba a ganarle el sueño cuando fue interrumpido por un continuo siseo, se percató que era el niño parloteando, parecía estar jugando sin importarle la hora, ni interesarle el cansancio de su padre. Estaba en esa época e su vida en la que imaginaba cualquier situación sin ninguna dificultad y ahora, en ese momento en medio de la noche su imaginación estaba desbordada

-Camina por la montaña y bum se cae…sálvame, sálvame…espera, llamare a papá él puede volar- se detuvo, se quedó sentado y miraba a su padre, le prometió estar callado y no moverse; pero era muy difícil- papá…papá

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó malhumorado

-Papá ¿Cómo sabes volar?- le miro con fastidio

-Una pregunta más y te bajas de esta cama, quiero dormir- le gritó, el pequeño simplemente le miró fijamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a mirarse vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar, se extralimito ¿Cómo demonios el niño sabría que estaba colmándole la paciencia? Realmente era la primera vez que estaban juntos, solos, siempre su madre había estado ahí con él desde que era un bebé; esperaba el llanto, los griteríos justo como su madre solía hacerlo; pero no fue eso lo que sucedió. El pequeño se llevó las manos a los ojos y los froto suavemente, dio un trago profundo, nuevamente miro a su padre y como si supiera lo que pensaba le dijo seriamente

-No voy a llorar, le prometí a mamá no hacerlo- el niño lo miro desafiante

-Duérmete entonces-le respondió comprensivo. El niño se recostó continúo mirando al techo para después mirar a su padre quien parecía estar dormido; se sentó nuevamente, se percató entonces de una sensación conocida y que no podía contener

-Papá…tengo sed- el saiyajin volteo nuevamente y lo miro

-Ve por agua

-No quiero ir solo- respondió mientras se quedaba mirando al colchón apretando los labios- puede salir un fantasma

-…No hay ningún maldito fantasma…-se veía en su rostro la angustia, así como que en verdad quería tomar agua. Se limitó a gruñir, se levantó y le miro seriamente

-Vamos- dijo, el pequeño sin decir nada se bajó de la cama y le extendió su mano

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sorprendido

-Siempre le doy la mano a mamá cuando vamos por agua

-No es necesario, solo sígueme- el niño le obedeció, estaba a su lado caminando sin separarse mucho de él, cuando por fin llegaron a la cocina el príncipe abrió el refrigerador y tomó una jarra de agua fría para servirla en un vaso para darse al pequeño, la tomó con sus dos manos y bebió con avidez, Vegeta le miraba expectante ¿Por qué había quedado en medio de esa situación? Bulma le dijo que se iría y el niño quedaría al cuidado de su abuela, algo que no le interesaba demasiado ya que, desde el inicio de la vida de ese niño, sus abuelos siempre estaban al pendiente; pero esta vez el niño no fue con su abuela, fue con él.

Era extraño, si mal no recordaba, desde el vientre materno parecía saber quién era "Imposible para alguien que apenas desarrollaba el cerebro" no lo creía posible, tenía que ser casualidad; pero siempre era mucha casualidad, ya no podía ser explicado por algo tan variable a menos que él, de alguna forma supiera que se trataba de su padre. Bulma siempre se lo decía "Te reconoce" pero siempre le contestaba que eran ideas suyas, figuraciones tontas.

Hacía el final, un mes antes de que naciera, incluso el príncipe pensaba que no podía ser solo casualidad y que en verdad ese niño lo reconocía, nada mal para un saiyajin que ni siquiera había nacido. Pensaba en eso en medio de sus arduos entrenamientos antes de la llegada de los androides y no podía evitar sonreír orgulloso

-Dame más agua- exigió el pequeño; pero en cambio no recibió más agua sino que le fue devuelta una mirada severa con una ceja levantada, quizá le exigía esas palabras que su madre le repetía hasta el cansancio "¿Cómo se dice?" escuchó en su cabeza- la voz de su madre -por favor- agregó el infante a su frase inicial. Su padre tomó el vaso, lo llenó con agua y se lo dio, espero pacientemente que se lo terminara.

-Vamos- el niño se acercó a él y caminó a su lado, como si fuera su guía a través de ese momento en el que se sentía solo, en el que por primera vez experimentaba esa fría sensación de extrañar a un ser amado, alguien que estaba lejos y sin embargo

-Puedo sentirla, papá…puedo sentir a mamá- Dio un profundo suspiro mientras se volteaba a mirarlo ¿escuchó bien?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Se recostó en la cama y le miro seriamente mientras subía a la cama

-Mamá está bien; pero está muy lejos de aquí…¿tú también la puedes sentir?

-Si…

\- ¿y ella puede sentirme?

-No de la misma forma que tú- y agregó- pero estoy seguro que lo hace- contestó con seriedad- ahora duérmete ya es tarde…yo quiero dormir- el pequeño se recostó con la mirada dirigida al techo, miró a su padre; para él un gigante, el hombre más fuerte sobre la tierra y el más admirable del mundo, aspiraba a ser como él, quería que le mirara y tener su atención, necesitaba saber que estaría con él todo el tiempo, al menos hasta que su madre regresara

-Papá

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó receloso

-No puedo dormir- Le contestaría con sarcasmo, le diría que si no se lo decía jamás caería en la cuenta; pero ¿de que serviría? Era probable que no comprendiera aquella avanzada forma de insulto

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? - preguntó con cierta irritación en su voz

-No sé- contestó el pequeño encogiendo los hombros, y en verdad no lo sabía, no entendía porque era la primera vez que no lograba dormir cuando durante el transcurso de sus tres años y dos meses de vida él lograba conciliar el sueño al ser la hora adecuada, no siendo este el caso-…¿papá?- sus ojos estaban cerrados y se asustó, se asustó porque sabía que estaba solo y que al dormir su padre estaría por completo por su cuenta, sin importarle el regaño, la mirada severa ni ninguna consecuencia le sacudió del hombro- Papá no te duermas- abrió los ojos a sabiendas y resignado a que el crio no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que se durmiera. Se le ocurrieron tantas cosas en ese momento, sacarlo de la habitación, llevarlo con su madre, salir de ahí para lograr dormir- papá… ¿Qué hacías antes de ser mi papá? - la pregunta lo sorprendió en medio de los pensamientos más absurdos de cómo salirse de esa situación

-…Yo- era demasiado pequeño para entender de su planeta destruido en pedazos por un megalomaníaco, el abuso físico y mental que sufrió durante años; no él aun no podía entender eso, no estaba listo para escuchar una historia de esa magnitud- era un guerrero de elite-se limitó a responder; el niño de inmediato se sentó, podía leer en sus ojos la emoción que surgió en su pequeño al escuchar esas palabras

-wooow entonces es cierto lo que dice mamá- exclamó emocionado- mamá dice que viajabas por el espacio

-Sí, es verdad- afirmó el hombre sentándose también en la cama, resignado ahora por estar atrapado sin dormir en esa habitación

\- ¿Cómo es el espacio? ¿Podías tocar las estrellas?

-…No puedes tocar las estrellas- le corrigió

-si puedes- rebatió el pequeño con seguridad- hay gente que puede dormir en estrellas

-No, Trunks, las estrellas son muy grandes…podrías morir si te acercas a ellas. Yo viajaba de planeta en planeta y me enfrentaba a enemigos muy fuertes- y agregó- a veces teníamos que viajar durante mucho tiempo en nuestra nave y teníamos que dormir para acortar el viaje…a veces podía ver de lejos como una estrella moría, a veces podías mirar a tu derecha y ver un planeta gigante que sabías que debías bajar a invadir y hacerlo tantas veces que ya no te importaba- quizá esa parte no debió decirla, al menos no a su hijo de tres años, al menos no de esa forma. Era inocente y de alguna forma esa inocencia en él le gustaba; era como si quisiera preservarla, aunque no supiera exactamente porque- Trunks…- no habló más, el niño estaba dormido, al fin…Al fin podría descansar, no habría más preguntas al menos no por esa noche. No se dio cuenta de cuando el niño se recostó en la cama y se durmió con una facilidad que cualquiera envidiaría, él tan solo lo reacomodo en la cama, aun llovía en el medio de esa noche, las gotas caían cada vez más despacio, la lluvia cesaba.

Le observo dormir despreocupado con esa tonta pijama de dinosaurios, llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca para después sacarlo y gruñir, moviéndose de un lado a otro, incluso intranquilo en su sueño "igual que su madre" pensó el príncipe antes de dormirse por fín.

Quiza al día siguiente pondría atención a su abuela o a quien fuera; a él lo dejaría en paz. Estaba equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Trunks, El saiyajin**

A pesar de la palidez, las ojeras y el rostro un poco desencajado se veía hermosa, para él lo estaba; quizá era ver como una guerrera tras librar su más grande batalla hasta ese momento. Entre sus brazos traía la razón, el primogénito de ambos, un pequeño bulto rosado que apenas se movía entre los brazos de su madre, esa noche durmieron juntos; ella no quería estar sola y él acepto esa noche a quedarse con ellos, sirvió para conocerlo. Era como ver por primera vez a alguien de quien siempre sintió su ki pero que jamás llegaba a conocer.

Era padre, ya era padre, no tenía un gran modelo a seguir ya que el suyo propio lo vendió deliberadamente al emperador Freezer y lo supiera o no, le salvo la vida; pero después de su muerte el príncipe tuvo que arreglárselas solo en conjunto con dos súbditos a los que nunca vio como figuras paternas, al primero porque apenas era un muchacho de clase baja con mucha suerte por haber sobrevivido y el otro por ser un sirviente de alta categoría; pero un sirviente, a fin de cuentas. No tenía mucha idea de cómo ser padre, aunque tampoco estaba muy interesado en ello al menos no mientras esperaban su llegada.

Bulma no quería saber el sexo del bebé; pero siempre decía que era varón e incluso le llamaba por su nombre, Trunks. Cuando por fin se conocieron Vegeta estaba algo desconcertado, el ki era poderoso; pero el niño se parecía a Bulma, no fue hasta que ella le señaló el parecido obvio entre el recién nacido y él que se dio cuenta y lo aceptó.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, pero dormir fue algo que el príncipe no logró por completo. Dormía y despertaba de cuando en cuando, para cuando amaneció Bulma lo estaba alimentando, era la segunda vez que les miraba así con ella amamantándolo y le pareció más bella aún.

-Él me despertó, no sé cómo lo logró- le miraba a los ojos visiblemente sorprendida- pero ya estaba prendido a mi pezón- el príncipe sonrió de medio lado

-Tiene instinto de supervivencia, es un saiyajin…

-A veces olvido que eres un alienígena- se levantó, dejó al hijo y la madre sin decir palabra alguna, entró al baño y se ducho; para cuando salió Bulma estaba con el pequeño prendido del otro seno, el chupeteo retumbaba por la habitación, frunció el ceño algo incómodo, se abrochó la camisa y justo cuando iba a salir escuchó su voz-Gracias por estar con nosotros…y estar presente en su primera noche en casa- agregó con una sonrisa- y en su primer desayuno.

-Mmmhhh- y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Escuchaba el timbre del intercomunicador, se levantó de inmediato, caminó hasta la puerta y apretó el botón para escuchar la voz de quien estaba del otro lado

-Vegeta, querido- era su suegra, le pareció extraño ya que desde que la relación con su hija dejo ser un secreto ya no le atormentaba tanto con preguntas idiotas y le dejaba en paz- Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿esta Trunks contigo? Acabo de ir a su habitación para llevarlo a desayunar y no está, por eso vine a preguntarte

-Trunks…-volteó hacía la cama, allí estaba él, durmiendo extendido en todo el centro de la cama, tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba lentamente- sí, está dormido

-Oh, es un alivio- su tono de voz regresó a la despreocupación tan normal para ella-Les preparare el desayuno- y se fue.

Se quedaron solos padre e hijo, Vegeta miraba hacía la cama como si tratara de descifrar un acertijo ¿Qué hacer con ese pequeño? Despertarlo ¿pero ¿cómo? Sus años de entrenamiento y tantas batallas era inútiles ante este momento. Caminó hasta él y se sentó en la cama, llevó su mano a su pecho, pero justo antes de ponerla encima se detuvo, contempló al pequeño en su sueño, sabía lo mucho que le costó dormirse, más bien dormirlo. Únicamente lo logró tras hablarle de su vida antes de ser su padre

-Trunks, despierta- movió su pecho de una manera vigorosa, lo necesario para despertarlo sin lastimarlo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, logrando que su padre levantara una ceja, hasta para él aquello fue idéntico a sus ademanes y no podía estar imitándolo, en su cabeza resonó la voz de Bulma "Tiene tus gestos" – Despierta, Trunks- abrió sus ojos azules miro a su padre, entrecerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta-Vamos, levántate- ordenó en tono severo mientras se levantaba de la cama. El pequeño se sentó en la cama, se frotó los ojos e intento mantenerse despierto

-Papá...quiero ir al baño, quiero hacer pipí- el príncipe tuvo suerte, fue lo primero que pensó, al menos ya tenía un buen control de esfínteres o simplemente ese día se controló

-Ve al baño- le contestó sin más

-Creo que no alcanzó…esta alto, ayúdame papi- se tocaba la entrepierna tratando de contenerse-…papá

-Tsskkk…demonios-musitó- ve al baño

-…papá está muy alto-protestó

-Solo ve al baño…te voy a ayudar- el pequeño se encaminó hacia el baño, su padre iba justo atrás, el pequeño llegó al baño y se quedó de pie frente al bacín, le faltaba un par de centímetros para orinar de pie y definitivamente no quería sentarse, mucho menos ahora que estaba frente a su padre

-No quiero sentarme- dijo mientras miraba a su padre angustiado, Vegeta tan solo le tomo debajo de los hombros y lo subió lo suficiente para alcanzarlo, el pequeño de inmediato orinó y después de aquello pidió que le lavaran las manos, su padre le alzó nuevamente para mantenerlo frente al lavamanos mientras el niño se ponía jabón en las manos- papá no puedo abrir la llave- sentó al pequeño en el lavabo mientras abría la llave del agua

-Ya puedes lavarte las manos- el pequeño obedeció, se lavó las manos y las secó encima de su pijama mientras era observado por su padre quien no pudo evitar una mirada de desaprobación, el pequeño miró a su padre y llevó una mano al rostro de su padre

\- ¿Por qué no tienes bigote como el abuelo?

-porque no me gusta -sentenció el saiyajin

-Papá, tengo hambre…- lo miro a los ojos; cuando tenía su edad decir aquellas palabras habrían movido a los sirvientes para traerle algo de comer, un par de años después no podría darse el lujo de decirlo porque le costaría un golpe en el estómago, golpe que no resolvería nada y de todas formas tendría que arreglárselas solo; pero eso no pasaría con Trunks

-Tu abuela está preparando el desayuno- dijo sin emoción alguna mientras lo bajaba al piso. Eso nunca pasaría con Trunks porque las circunstancias eran distintas y él jamás lo permitiría, su hijo no sufriría lo que él padeció

-Vamos a comer papá…por favor, vamos- lo tomó de la mano mientras brincaba tratando de encaminarlo hacía la cocina

-Cálmate- dijo con firmeza y de inmediato dejo de brincar, tan solo mantuvo su mano agarrada-suéltame- el niño le miro extrañado tras aquella orden- voy a ponerme una camisa y después vamos a desayunar- sonrió, era como si leyera su pensamiento y de cierta forma lo hizo, cualquier lo lograría tan solo con ver su rostro lleno de angustia.

Bajaron a desayunar, la abuela había servido un desayuno tan delicioso como abundante, el pequeño recibió Waffles, cereal y mucho jugo de naranja, su padre le corregía de cuando en cuando "No hables con la boca llena" "No juegues con tu comida" tras 30 minutos todo aquello terminó, ahora era tiempo de que la abuela se lo llevara y él al fin estuviera solo, que pudiese entrenar como debía y tenía que hacerlo

-Bien pequeño- le llamó su abuela- es hora de bañarte

-No quiero- dijo altivamente, era la primera vez que hablaba de esa forma a su abuela, algo que Vegeta sabía perfectamente, tal dejo de rebeldía nunca fue visto en el niño hasta esa mañana

-Trunks, sabes que después del desayuno te debes bañar

-Quiero estar con papá- aquel no dijo nada, bebía leche mientras observaba la escena- no quiero bañarme

-Tu padre va a hacer otras cosas- insistió su abuela mientras intentaba abrazarlo

\- ¡No quiero! -Chilló mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su abuela

\- ¡Basta! - Gritó su padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa- si no obedeces a tu abuela no vas a estar conmigo ¿Entendido? - el pequeño le miro a los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido por el regaño de su padre, una situación que si bien no le era desconocida si le generaba temor

-Lo siento- dijo en tono bajo mientras tomaba la mano de su abuela y se dirigían al baño

El hizo lo mismo, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su mujer y se ducho. Esperaba el crio se quedará con su abuela, pero a decir verdad le tomó muy sorpresivamente el hecho de que quisiera quedarse con él tan fervientemente al grado de hacer un berrinche, algo que el niño no estaba acostumbrado a hacer o al menos nunca lo hizo. Tras ducharse y arreglarse para el entrenamiento arduo que le esperaba se encaminó a la cámara de gravedad, justo cuando su puerta se deslizaba para abrirse vio al pequeño en una playera de la corporación y shorts azules, ya estaba bañado y ahora se encontraba estático mirándolo esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento

\- ¿Dónde está tu abuela?

-No sé, yo quiero estar contigo- gruño incomodo ante la situación, se enfrentaba a algo que le era totalmente desconocido: la paternidad

-Yo voy a entrenar- le dijo severamente- tú no podrás tolerar mi nivel- sentenció orgulloso

\- ¿Qué es entrenar? - preguntó el niño curioso sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Es lo que hacen los guerreros para ser mejores, entrenan el cuerpo y la mente

-Quiero ser un guerrero, como tú ¿puedo entrenar contigo? - una pregunta se hizo presente en ese instante, un recuerdo que no tuvo intención alguna de evocar; pero que ahí estaba rondando "¿Lo entrenaras?" era Bulma, aun embarazada de su primogénito que le hizo la pregunta con entusiasmo, "Si es digno por supuesto" y ella le respondió que lo sería dado que era su hijo, del príncipe de la raza guerrera, por supuesto que sería digno y merecedor de tal honor.

-Después de todo, eres un saiyajin- dijo por lo bajo, más para él que para el niño

\- ¿Qué es un saiyajin?

-Nuestra raza- contestó mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la cámara de gravedad- yo no soy de este planeta

-Papá- exclamó sorprendido- ¿eres un alíen?

-Si

-Wooow- sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y no dejaba de admirarlo mientras caminaban- entonces tú eres saiyajin

-Sí y por ser mi hijo tú también lo eres

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó aún más sorprendido- yo soy alíen

-Eres mitad saiyajin- corrigió, digitó la contraseña para abrir la cámara de gravedad y entró en ella. Cuando el niño vio por primera vez la cámara de gravedad se mantuvo anonadado, no hay ninguna palabra que se haya inventado aun para describir la emoción excesiva que sintió. Estaba ahí en el santuario de su padre, el lugar donde innumerables veces le vio entrar y desaparecer ese mismo lugar en donde tenía prohibido entrar

-Aquí te vuelves más fuerte ¿verdad papá?

-Si- contestó el príncipe mientras encendía la cámara de gravedad; pero no podía encenderla a la misma intensidad de 100G con la que entrenaba normalmente, tuvo que bajarla a uno- Bien quieres entrenar

-Si papá- A su edad ya comenzaba a matar saibamanes, estaba listo para producir el mayor daño sin remordimiento alguno, conocía perfectamente el concepto de la vida y la muerte, así como la supervivencia, era todo un guerrero saiyajin digno de heredar el trono; pero no era el caso de Trunks, el jamás conocería el inclemente estilo de vida de un saiyajin, sin embargo, no permitiría que su hijo se mantuviera lejos de los entrenamientos físicos

-Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que me tienes que obedecer ¿entendido? - el niño asintió- si te digo que corras lo haces, si te digo que pelees lo haces, si te digo que te detengas lo haces… ¿comprendes?

-Si papá- contestó el niño emocionado asintiendo sin parar

-Muy bien- se agachó- ven conmigo- colocó sus dos manos con las palmas abiertas al frente y le dijo-golpéame en las palmas de las manos

Como si se tratara de instinto natural el pequeño cerró los puños y comenzó a golpear sin parar con sus pequeños puños-vamos sigue golpeando, sigue- el niño no dejaba de golpear hasta que finalmente se cansó habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos-Estoy cansado papá- era fuerte, tenía fuerza y resistencia, era todo un saiyajin, sin lugar a dudas, su ki era fuerte y se incrementaba conforme golpeaba sus manos.

-Siéntate- ordenó el padre- tienes lo necesario para entrenar conmigo; pero primero tienes que tener resistencia, saber lo básico…vas a correr alrededor de la cámara de gravedad…20 vueltas

-papá…no se contar hasta 20…solo hasta 10

-Entonces cuenta dos veces diez, empieza ya- y el niño corrió ante la vigilante mirada de su padre, lo hizo sin el menor atisbo de cansancio e incluso comenzaba a disfrutarlo, Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella demostración de resistencia…se dio cuenta de que ya traía la playera empapada por sudor, cuando al fin terminó el niño se quedó de pie frente a su padre

-papá…tengo mucho calor- el saiyajin bufo y se cruzó de brazos

-Es parte de entrenar, tienes que acostumbrarte…quítate la playera te refrescara- obedeció a su padre le miró sentarse y le indicó que se sentara a su lado- ahora tienes que relajarte

\- ¿Cómo hago eso? - preguntó el niño intrigado, Vegeta le miro atentamente se colocó en posición de loto y le ordeno al niño que hiciera lo mismo, así que lo imitó lo mejor que pudo

-Ahora cierra los ojos- miro a su padre, miro a la pared y cerró los ojos- respira- el pequeño, en sus ansias de obedecer comenzó a respirar rápido- Más despacio Trunks, si respiras así solo vas a conseguir cansarte muy rápido…bien, así, ahora tienes que comenzar a calmarte- abrió los ojos- cierra los ojos Trunks, tienes que obedecerme siempre ¿entendido?

-Si papá- le mantuvo en silencio, algo difícil para un niño inquieto de su edad; pero las ganas de mantenerse al lado de su padre podía más que su inquietud, durante un minuto sintió que se dormiría en cualquier momento; pero su padre logró mantenerlo despierto. Tras esa prueba le hizo colocarse en posición de pelea y comenzó a enseñarle como asestar un golpe

-Vamos Trunks, mantén la posición de pelea, eso es- Su ki se incrementaba cada vez que asestaba un golpe, tras cada golpe, de forma natural daba un grito o un gruñido, como si fuera el cachorro de una fiera salvaje, pasaron 30 minutos de ese arduo entrenamiento- es suficiente, detente…es todo por hoy

-No, papá…quiero seguir, por favor

-Basta, Trunks…tienes que saber cuándo es suficiente y ya es suficiente- tomó una toalla del baño y se la dio- sécate- el niño se pasó la toalla en el mismo lugar en el pecho- se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que el pequeño se secaba por él mismo- ¿Nunca has usado una toalla? - preguntó preocupado ante la situación de que su hijo se estuviera convirtiendo en un mimado, algo que no podía soportar

-Mamá y abuela siempre me ayudan a secarme- contestó algo avergonzado porque intuía que a su padre no le gustaría- extendió la mano

-Dame la toalla…solo lo hare esta vez, la próxima vez lo harás tú solo, ya no eres un bebé tienes que comenzar a hacer las cosas por ti mismo- mantuvo una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra apoyo el brazo, paso la toalla por su cabello lleno de sudor al igual que su cuerpo- alza tus brazos- paso la toalla sobre sus axilas- después de tu entrenamiento debes bañarte

-Pero ya me bañé- protestó- fui con la abuela y me bañe como me dijiste…quiero estar contigo papá- justo en ese momento de ruego, con sus ojos azules llenos de emoción, implorando que estuviera con él, su abuela les interrumpió a través de un intercomunicador

-Vegeta, querido...discúlpame por molestarte ¿Esta Trunks contigo?

-Si- contestó tras acercarse al intercomunicador

-Qué alivio, lo he buscado por toda la casa…Bulma llamó, quiere hablar con Trunks…me dijo que lo buscara aquí contigo

\- ¡Mami! - exclamó el pequeño emocionado, su padre se mostró serio- vamos a hablar con mamá


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Paternidad

Raditz fue asesinado un día solar atrás, ahora se encontraba en su nave esperando que hiciera efecto el gas de hibernación, mientras tanto se mantenía con la mente en una cosa: el Hijo de Kakarotto, el niño que tuvo esa gran explosión de energía, el hibrido. Quizá, solo quizá, fuera una buena idea tener hijos con mezcla de ADN terrícola y así aumentar su potencial.

Pero la idea se le olvidó por completo tan solo pisó la tierra; cuando vio a Gohan por primera vez pensó que era un guerrero de clase baja sin mucho interés y se obsesionó con el que se convertiría en su más grande enemigo Kakarotto. Ser más poderoso que él y vencerlo era lo que más ansiaba. Entonces, sin planearlo ni pensarlo llegó Trunks; era el padre biológico de un hibrido saiyajin extraterrestre, poco después se enteró que ese joven del futuro que les advirtió sobre la llegada de los androides era en realidad su hijo. Fue él quien destruyó a Freezer y a su padre, fue su sangre la que finalmente se vengó por la humillación y la destrucción de su planeta…su hijo. El mismo que vio morir por uno de los ataques al azar de Cell, su sangre se derramaba en el piso y con ella su vida; no pudo evitar sentirse iracundo, cegarse por la rabia y atacarlo, aun cuando sabía que la probabilidad de ganarle era muy poca.

Cuando despertó y se enteró de que quien ganó la batalla fue Gohan decidió no volver a pelear, nunca más entrenaría nunca más movería un dedo para ser más fuerte. Hasta un día, cuando Trunks cumplió 8 meses y comenzó a caminar, de la nada, espontáneamente se levantó y dio unos pasos hasta él; le miro expectante y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a él, su madre le seguía de cerca, le vieron caer se levantó sin ayuda y volvió nuevamente a caminar y cayó de nuevo, una vez más, sin ayuda, se levantó y caminó hasta él

-Trunks- Bulma le llamó en cuanto le vio apoyarse en las rodillas de su padre quien se hallaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala

-Déjalo- dijo el príncipe quien le miraba atentamente, sus ojos se encontraron y el pequeño le regaló una gran sonrisa y rio divertido. Le enseñó una lección a su padre, la perseverancia… y donde él se dejó derrotar, Trunks, una vez más salió vencedor, se logró levantar por sí mismo y continuar, sus caídas no lo amedrentaron de su meta.

Al día siguiente, la cámara de gravedad que estuvo apagada por poco más de dos meses se volvía a encender. Lo que su hijo le enseño esa tarde nunca más lo demostraría a nadie. Sería fácil para cualquiera pensar que con un hombre tan orgulloso como él regresó a su entrenamiento porque si un bebé de meses no se daba por vencido, él mucho menos; pero iba más allá de eso, lo que el príncipe vio esa tarde de agosto no fue únicamente un bebé que tenía toda la intención de no flaquear ante su meta, vio también a su hijo. Esa tarde la pregunta que Bulma le hizo cuando esperaba al niño "¿Lo entrenaras?" Retumbaba en su cabeza sin cesar como si tuviera eco repitiéndose una y otra vez; algún día ese niño crecería y pediría ser entrenado, entonces cuando eso sucediera ¿Qué diría él? ¿Qué le respondería a un niño que estaría ansioso por entrenar? Se dio cuenta cuando llegó hasta él caminando sin ninguna ayuda que lo admiraba y que haría todo lo que él hiciera, era una figura importante para él, como en su momento lo fue su padre para él en ese breve momento de su infancia cuando su padre era el hombre más importante y más fuerte del universo, esa misma figura era él para Trunks, comprendió en parte su rol de padre, el papel que lo quisiera o no le fue asignado desde el momento que ese niño fue concebido y aceptó el reto. Entrenaría nuevamente para ser más fuerte que ninguno, para que ese niño tuviera una figura a quien seguir…que su padre era el príncipe de los saiyajin, que no solo le conectaba la sangre, sino que además era su mentor, fue por eso que entró nuevamente a la cámara de gravedad.

Le vio crecer, estaba cerca, aunque pareciera no estar al pendiente. Aun su madre lo llevaba de repente a la cama, a veces dormía entre ellos toda la noche, otras ocasiones él pedía entrar casi justo antes del amanecer. Le pidió a Bulma que dejara de llevarlo a la cama, ya no era un bebé, ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba y en ocasiones pudiese hacer preguntas incomodas y lo que menos quería era estar ahí para responderlas. La curiosidad crecía conforme él lo hacía e incluso crecía aún más todavía, preguntaba todo era como si no conociera lo lógico del orden natural, eso tenía que ser una característica humana que afortunadamente su madre manejaba a la perfección e incluso parecía alimentarla.

En ocasiones salían al jardín para un picnic, en ocasiones acompañados de sus abuelos otras los dos solos, él nunca estaba ahí; pero estaba al pendiente ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía; pero estaba siempre al pendiente desde esa cámara de gravedad donde no dejaba de entrenar, donde a veces el niño le miraba entrar y desaparecer. Sabía que le estaba creando un enigma de que pasaba detrás de la puerta, sería cuestión de tiempo para que el niño pidiera su entrenamiento como un saiyajin, entrenaría a su hijo como correspondía para su heredero.

.

.

.

El pequeño entró corriendo a la habitación de comunicaciones, en una pantalla plana estaba la imagen de su madre quien al verlo comenzó a sonreír, sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de su pequeño. Subió a la silla y de inmediato comenzó a hablarle

\- ¡mami!¡mami! ¡Te extraño mucho! ¿ya vas a regresar? -su madre sonrió

-Mi amor, te extrañó mucho también…aun no voy a regresar

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el pequeño apesadumbrado- No te dejan regresar los científicos- sentenció el pequeño con la seguridad de tener razón

-Porque estamos preparando el invento que vamos a presentar y falta un par de días- el pequeño la observo curioso

\- ¿Cuánto es un par de días?

-Tres días más- contesto ella mostrándole tres dedos- y regresare a casa contigo…dime ¿Estabas con papá?

-Si-contesto entusiasmado- estamos entrenando para ser más fuertes

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó tratando de ocultar que realmente estaba asombrada- debes estar muy contento ¿verdad?

-Si mami, mucho- era difícil ignorarlo se podía ver en sus ojos la emoción, llevaba tiempo preguntando que sucedía después de entrar a la cámara de gravedad ¿era en verdad que su padre entrenaba para ser más fuerte? Trunks se mantenía mirando a la pantalla-papá me está enseñando a pelear- era instinto y Bulma lo sabía, desde que lo llevaba en el vientre él siempre se movía más cuando estaba cerca de su padre era como si lo supiera y se movía por todas partes tanto que llegaba a doler de repente, no un dolor intenso; pero si molestó, tenía que acariciar su abultado vientre e inclinarse un poco pidiéndole que se calmara para que dejara de moverse tanto "¿Qué haces ahí dentro? Cuando estés con él podrás moverte tanto como quieras, ahora calma" y se tranquilizaba durante un buen rato hasta que se volvían a encontrar con Vegeta y toda la actividad comenzaba de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir, Trunks…te llamare por la noche, te amo

-Yo también te amo- dijo el niño mientras le mandaba un beso a la pantalla, la llamada terminó y el niño, emocionado corrió hasta la cámara de gravedad y comenzó a llamar a su padre desesperadamente hasta que logró que le abriera

-Te dije que terminamos- contesto el saiyajin mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ve a descansar

-No estoy cansado- contestó haciendo un puchero. Era media tarde y pensó que al fin lograría su entrenamiento tan preciado en ese momento; pero se dio cuenta de que mientras Bulma estuviera fuera de casa sería una misión casi imposible, suspiró de mala gana

-Entra entonces; pero solo me veras entrenar ¿entendido?

-Sí papá- el niño entró a la cámara de gravedad siguiendo a su padre sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿puedo ver cómo entrenas?

-Sí; pero quédate quieto- Le mando a sentarse cerca de la computadora de la cámara, el pequeño obedeció. Decidió entrenar de inmediato aunque fuera con la gravedad en una unidad, así que tan solo era cuestión de moverse, re inicio con una serie de 1000 lagartijas con una mano a la espalda y apoyado en su dedo índice, después en la siguiente serie 1000 comenzó a intercalar el dedo índice izquierdo con el derecho como punto de apoyo, era demasiado fácil pero no importaba tenía que seguir en movimiento, se mantenía con sus técnicas de batalla tratando de trabajar en su velocidad se concentró tanto en ello que por un momento olvidó que tenía a su pequeño en la cámara de gravedad, se dio cuenta después de verlo con el rabillo del ojo, imitando, torpemente, sus movimientos, se detuvo a mirarlo y el niño a su vez dejo de imitarlo

-Lo siento, papá…- no sabía la hora; pero quizá era tarde y el niño estaba lleno de sudor era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo imitándole, era necesario bañarle

-Ve con tu abuela

-No, papá…me voy a portar bien- pidió el niño nervioso- me voy a quedar quieto

-Trunks ve a que tu abuela te de un baño

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? - Lo miro incrédulo ante tal pregunta ¿Él? En su vida se vio en la necesidad de bañar a un niño y por lo tanto no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo

-Yo…por supuesto que no, Trunks…tu abuela hace eso

\- ¿No lo sabes hacer? Papá…papá…yo te enseño a bañarme, se cómo lo hacen mamá y abuela, vamos papá- lo tomó del pantalón y comenzó a jalarlo- después de que me bañan en la noche me duermo…

¿Quién pensaría en ver al príncipe de los saiyajin bañando a un niño? Aunque se trataba de su hijo. Años atrás la idea era ridícula y risible, que su hijo le pidiera con tanto entusiasmo algo que él jamás pensó realizar era también inadmisible

-De ninguna manera- alzo la voz guiado por los nervios, yo no voy a bañarte…deberías hacerlo por ti mismo si sabes como lo hace tu madre y tu abuela

-Es que…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó retante

-…No quiero bañarme solito, lo hare; pero no me dejes solito papá- Vegeta le miro de soslayo, resignado le dijo que se acercara a la puerta y apagó los controles de la cámara de gravedad. Caminaron por el pasillo, el niño estaba entusiasmado, quizá era la primera vez que harían algo juntos de tanta intimidad- Tengo que entrar a mi cuarto- le dijo entusiasmado- para buscar mi pijama- Se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el niño no había almorzado ni él tampoco; pero el hambre era lo de menos en ese momento estaba a punto de realizar algo que jamás se le paso por la mente y que por razón evidente no estaba acostumbrado. Entraron a la habitación estaba llena de juguetes regados por todas partes, de manera fugaz recordó la primera vez que entró a la habitación de Bulma, igual de desordenada con ropa y zapatos, planos y reglas, fue esa noche la primera vez que tuvieron sexo- Papá- le llamó el pequeño sacándole de sus pensamientos- dame mi pijama de dinosaurios- se la señaló al lado de un televisor, el saiyajin la tomó y la extendió recordando que por la mañana le vio con la misma ropa en la que se secó después de lavarse las manos, no era la misma, la de la mañana era de dinosaurios rojos con sonrisas tontas; esta era de dinosaurios azules de sonrisas tontas se lo dio -¿tiene algo de malo?

-No- contestó fríamente

-Vamos a bañarme

-Trunks- le llamó severamente- te falta algo- le miró extrañado

\- ¿Qué cosa papá?

-Tu ropa interior, no puedes quedarte solo con la pijama- le corrigió cruzándose de brazos como si se defendiera de esa situación

-Ahh, es cierto- le señaló el cajón más alto- mamá ahí guarda la ropa interior- El padre abrió de inmediato el cajón saco de ella un bóxer de color azul pálido, era pequeño, le recordaba lo frágil de la vida del pequeño

-Ese está bien- interrumpió el pequeño mientras conducía a su padre hasta el baño, sin darse cuenta miraban la misma cosa al entrar al cuarto de baño de losas blancas y eso era la tina. La tina era algo que no estaba seguro de cómo llenar, funcionaba de una manera muy simple según lo descifró un tiempo atrás se llenaba de agua hasta antes de llegar al tope; pero a veces su madre abría más del agua caliente y a veces más del agua fría, no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba; pero quizá lo haría fácil. Su padre pensaba otra cosa completamente distinta, pensaba en el hecho de ayudar en el baño de ese niño, quería que fuera independiente y se decidió a lograrlo, aun sí tenía que hacer esto, no tendría que ser muy difícil, era vigilarlo mientras se bañaba, no tenía que ser tan difícil.

-Tienes que abrir la llave de agua fría y agua caliente y luego…y luego mamá las cierra antes de que se llene; pero no sé cómo hace que el agua quede bien

\- ¿Bien?

-Sí, no está muy frio ni tampoco muy caliente…a veces papá, veo que abre más rato una llave que otra- comprendió lo que el niño quería decirle aun cuando ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro, Vegeta se inclinó para abrir la llave de agua caliente y la dejo abierta, le recordaba cuando ocasionalmente en misiones tenía que bañarse, buscar agua a una temperatura agradable, la abrió lo necesario para dejarla hirviendo, después cuando lo consideró adecuado la cerró y abrió el agua fría esperando llegar a la temperatura perfecta, cuando al fin lo logró se percató de que faltaban unos diez centímetros de agua abrió ambas llaves esperando que la temperatura se mantuviera adecuada metió un dedo en el agua y la considero agradable

-Acércate- ordenó- mete uno de tus dedos en el agua- él lo hizo

-Está bien papá, así la dejan mamá y abuela- él no respondió, ordenó de inmediato que, si quitara la ropa, de inmediato se levantó la playera y fue cuando sucedió el primer problema técnico- papá- le llamó el pequeño con la camisa a medio retirar- no me la puedo quitar- suspiró resignado a que él necesitaría ayuda en algunas cosas; pero al menos sería un poco más independiente y eso era un logro. Comenzó por alzarle lentamente la playera, le saco uno de los brazos, después él otro y por último le ayudo a sacar la cabeza para finalmente retirársela- Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a quitarse los tenis con cierta dificultad con ambas manos, hasta que al fin lo logró, se quitó los calcetines y los tiro a un lado en su desesperación por librarse de la ropa y meterse a bañar

-Recoge tus calcetines- le dijo severamente, no le gustaba el desorden, entendía que el rasgo definitivamente era algo materno; pero de ninguna manera lo permitiría en su hijo- déjalos en ese cesto de ropa para eso está…bien, así se hace- el pequeño regreso a donde estaba y comenzó a retirarse el short y por último su pequeño bóxer una vez desnudo llevó la ropa al cesto y se metió en la tina

-Ahora mamá me tira agua despacio en la cabeza

-Hazlo tú- ordenó

\- ¿Cómo mamá?

-Sí, Trunks, tienes que hacerlo solo

-Está bien- el niño llenó el recipiente, lo tomó y llenó de agua para tirarla sobre su cabeza, rio divertido tras sentir el contacto con el agua sobre su cabeza, era la primera vez que lo hacía solo y eso le parecía estupendo todo aquello sucedía sobre la mirada vigilante de su padre quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados observándolo atentamente, lo hizo varias veces hasta que quedo completamente empapado-papá, papá- le llamó entusiasmado- lo logre solito

\- ¿Qué sigue? - Trunks tomó uno de las botellas

-Hay que ponerse el shampoo- tenía un líquido que hacía más burbujas según decía la etiqueta, el detalle era que no sabía leer y se veían prácticamente iguales; pensó en decirle pero quería primero ver si se daba cuenta de alguna forma- este no es- dijo con seguridad- el shampoo tiene un pato, este no tiene pato- lo dejo de lado, tomó el otro y sacó de él una pequeña cantidad y la frotó de un lado a otro sobre su cabeza de forma irregular, comenzaba a desesperar a su padre

-Trunks… te ayudare a lavarte el cabello; pero solo esta vez, así que fíjate bien como lo voy a hacer

-Sí, papá- dijo un poco apenado a sabiendas de que esperaba que lo hiciera solo. Le vio hincarse, tomó un poco del líquido en su mano derecha y comenzó a aplicarlo sobre el cabello del niño, era distinto al suyo, este era lacio y más suave, con ambos manos comenzó a lavarlo tan bien como creía que tenía que hacerse, el pequeño tan solo comenzaba a aplastar su mano contra el agua

-Deja de hacer eso- le regañó mientras tomaba el recipiente con agua y comenzó a lavarlo, hasta dejarlo libre del shampoo, se lavó las manos y tomó una pequeña toalla para secarse -continua con tu baño… ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Lavarme con jabón- contestó y le señalo a una parte de la pared donde se encontraba la barra blanca, con un perfume tenue propio del jabón de un niño pequeño que era la primera vez que Vegeta veía tan de cerca, siempre había sentido ese peculiar aroma en el niño; pero jamás vio la fuente, eso pensaba mientras la traía en la mano, usada y con un poco de burbujas que sobraron de la mañana. El príncipe se la dio y el pequeño la metió en el agua, de una forma torpe comenzó a pasarse el jabón, se le resbalo unas cuatro veces y en una de esas le dio trabajo encontrarlo, se tiró agua y al fin pidió salir de la tina- papá…olvidamos la toalla, hay una ahí- Vegeta miro hacía el lavado, la desdobló y se la quedo-Sal de la tina- él lo hizo con un poco de trabajo en eso se encontraba cuando resbalo, cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo extendió las manos y espero el golpe que nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que su padre lo tenía sostenido por debajo de las axilas, le salvó de un golpe seguro

-Papá- le dijo tembloroso- tengo miedo

-Solo ten cuidado- le contestó seriamente mientras lo dejaba en el suelo le extendió la toalla-Sécate- lo hizo torpemente- cuando te seques debes de tratar de quitarte toda el agua, de eso se trata de que te quedes seco- él lo hizo un poco más rudamente tratando de hacer caso del consejo de su padre

-Papá, ya terminé- el cabello estaba aún mojado; el príncipe hizo una mueca y tomó la toalla, nuevamente dejó una rodilla sobre una de las blancas baldosas y comenzó a secarle el cabello hasta por fin dejarlo seco

-Última vez- le dijo en un tono serió y hasta un poco agresivo, su hijo tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa, porque a pesar del tono severo, casi regaño, su padre le secó de una manera como solo su madre lo hacía, suave y tierna, se sentía seguro entre sus manos, sabía que de ninguna forma le haría daño aun con ese rostro que reflejaba otra cosa, su padre le amaba, siempre lo supo; pero ahora estaba más que completamente seguro

-Gracias papá- dijo el niño tras esa gran sonrisa, le ayudo a vestirse porque sabía que era algo que aún no podía hacer bien solo aunque no lo hizo al momento de abrocharse los botones de la pijama, quería que lo hiciera por el mismo y casi lo lograba de no ser porque puso los dos últimos en otro lugar, Vegeta lo sentó sobre el lavado y se los abrochó de la forma que tenía que ser, mientras lo hacía no comprendía porque los humanos se encaprichaban tanto con animales de sonrisas estúpidas; pero era algo que el niño no comprendería aun- Tengo hambre y estoy cansado

-Te dije que debías descansar, detenerte cuando te lo ordene

-Sí papá; pero tengo mucha hambre…es hora de cenar- recordó que aún no había almorzado y si a eso le añadía el esfuerzo físico estaría más hambriento que nunca, cuando salieron de la habitación miró la hora eran casi las 6:30 de la tarde el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la paternidad era algo que por primera vez experimentaba por completo, no era tan malo después de todo pensó mientras lo miraba caminar a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Gravedad

Desde hacía días que dormían los tres juntos, tendría 3 meses de nacido más o menos, no recordaba bien esos detalles de la edad; pero recordaba que ya mostraba más habilidades que otros niños terrícolas, aunque era igual de pequeño.

La primera noche en casa ella le pidió que se quedara y lo hizo, no le daba ni quitaba nada, solo era un lugar donde dormir además el crio no les fastidiaba; todo lo contrario, dormía muy bien y se despertaba únicamente para comer. Se fue habituando a su presencia hasta que ya no recordaba del todo bien un día sin sentir su ki, como si lo hubiera sentido de por vida.

La hora de dormir junto a ella comenzó a ser un momento que no le incomodaba aun cuando sabía que regresaba a una cama donde ya no habría placer sino únicamente descanso.

Sin embargo, ser padre aun no era parte de él, no lo asimilaba del todo. Antes de dormir lo miraba fijamente como si de esa forma tratara de caer en la cuenta de una buena vez que ese niño era suyo.

Una noche regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento, su traje de batalla estaba hecho jirones, pero al fin podía decir que logró mantener la transformación en súper saiyajin sin ninguna eventualidad, se fue poco más de tres semanas porque en el espacio era el único lugar donde podía desatar todo su poder sin ningún testigo que le juzgara.

Estaba exhausto, abrió la puerta de su habitación pensando en dormir. Les vio a los dos completamente dormidos. No quiso despertarlos, entró al baño, se ducho y finalmente se dejó el pantalón de un pijama negro, el pecho estaba descubierto dejando ver todas sus cicatrices de batalla. El pequeño crio traía un gorro con forma de mapache y el mameluco blanco con los logos de la corporación bordados en hilo azul, si algo no le gustaba era que su madre le pusiera esa ropa tan tonta a su consideración ya que esos estúpidos gorros de animales no hacían justicia a su herencia sayajin; pero finalmente no era de su incumbencia la vestimenta del niño, se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, durmió sin mucha dificultad para únicamente ser despertado por un peso tratando de subir a su izquierda, el peso tomaba impulso desde su brazo y reptaba en un vano intento de sobrepasar el brazo. Abrió los ojos, Bulma aún seguía dormida, prácticamente en la misma posición que la encontró, raro en ella que gustaba moverse sin descanso en la cama, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, sino el que tuviera al crio tratando de llegar a él, era la primera vez que lo hacía, era evidente que algo le atraía de él

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Lo tomó por los costados y lo sostuvo al aire justo frente a él, en reflejo el pequeño encogió las piernas y bostezo para después dejar salir unos ruidos que el príncipe no recordaba escuchar antes, una combinación entre gruñido y risa, el pequeño se mantenía a la expectativa, los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos como si trataran de descifrar un enigma que uno era para él otro, finalmente Vegeta comprendió lo que el bebé quería hacer, quería llegar a él, sin decir nada lo colocó en su regazo y mientras lo miraba Trunks se acomodó con su rostro de medio lado apoyado en el regazo de su padre, aquel tan solo llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza y le quito el gorro de mapache dejándolo a un lado de la cama, se quedaron dormidos.

La sensación de movimiento sobre su pecho le despertó, era el niño usando todo su instinto buscando su alimento en el pecho de su padre pasando la boca sobre uno de sus pezones sin obtener nada, molesto el príncipe lo tomó de los costados

-Lo que quieres no puedo dártelo- dijo en tono severo- tu madre es la que se encarga de eso- lo dejo justo en medio de ellos- Es demasiado atrevimiento el tuyo- aquel tan solo lo miraba fijamente- Bulma…Bulma despierta- le sacudió el hombro- Despierta- entre abrió los ojos y entre la lluvía de sus pestañas logró ver al príncipe

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- preguntó ella aún más dormida que despierta, pero él no respondió su pregunta

-Tiene hambre- se limitó a señalar mientras se daba a media vuelta para dormir lo cual no fue complicado

-Ven Trunks- le despertó el ruido del chupeteo desesperado como si fuera la última vez que comería-Tranquilo amor, no voy a ir a ninguna parte

-Ve que no haga tanto ruido- vociferó el saiyajin

-No se como esperas que lo logre, esa forma desesperada de comer tú se la heredaste

-mmph

.

.

.

Una vez más, durmieron juntos, desde que tenía tres meses de edad, momento en el cual su madre lo dejo pasar la noche en su habitación solo, no compartían la misma alcoba. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, la noche previa solo le hacía preguntas de como entrenar mejor y finalmente logró pedirle lo que más quería: aprender a volar, él le dijo que lo haría; pero hasta la mañana y después de eso logró dormir.

Se despertó por la patada en el costado, eso sin duda se lo heredó a su madre, esos movimientos abruptos al dormir, los dos eran igual de inquietos. Eran apenas las 6:30 am, el niño se durmió a las 8 de la noche, probablemente cansado por el entrenamiento y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior cayo rendido y no despertó en lo absoluto. Él aprovecho eso para entrenar como se debía regreso a su habitación a eso de la media noche y se recostó después de bañarse. Si bien tenía disponible otra habitación, la de invitados que le fue dada cuando llego por primera vez a la corporación; se habituó a su presencia y le daba igual si estaba a su lado o no, o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer. Era una vida nueva a la que se acostumbraba, aunque no podía cambiar por completo, él se rehusaba.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, parecía que apenas ayer Bulma le dijo del embarazo, ahora era un niño de tres años ansioso por comenzar su entrenamiento y que le seguía como si fuera su ídolo y realmente lo era. Nadie antes le profesó tanta devoción solo por el hecho de ser parte de su creación, nunca pensó que eso fuera posible

-Papá…papá…-le llamaba el pequeño insistente tirando de su pantalón– papá

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó a regañadientes mientras volteaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-Quiero hacer pipí…no alcanzó papá- se levantó sin mucho trabajo, nuevamente le llevó al baño, le ayudo con la cuestión de la altura y le ayudo a lavarse las manos

-No te atrevas a limpiar tus manos sobre tu ropa, toma esta toalla sécate las manos con ella- le ordenó severo mientras se la daba en sus pequeñas manos

-Si papá- dijo el niño mientras procedía a obedecer. Eran las ocho de la mañana y seguramente ya habría algo para desayunar- papá, tengo hambre

-Vamos a bajar a la cocina- como lo supuso, la abuela ya había preparado un desayuno completo, los dos se dispusieron a comer, mientras lo hacían el pequeño saiyajin no dejaba de parlotear diciéndole a su padre que sería el niño más fuerte de todos e incluso sería más fuerte que Gohan, Vegeta no contestaba nada, únicamente se mantenía comiendo y mirándolo de reojo- No hables con la boca llena- fue lo único que pronuncio durante la comida, avergonzado, el niño se mantuvo callado mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno.

-Muy bien, Trunks…ahora voy a bañarte ¿está bien?

-No-interrumpió el saiyajin- entrenara primero, no vale la pena que se bañe ahora

-Entonces entrenaran juntos…perfecto, aprovechare el tiempo para ir de compras.

Estaba emocionado, por fin aprendería a volar y su padre sería su maestro, era el mejor día de su vida…hasta ese momento. Primero tendría que cambiarse, quería entrenar con su uniforme de batalla, uno que su madre le regaló en su último cumpleaños, como si de alguna forma supiera que Vegeta lo entrenaría pronto.

Ella le preguntó si estaba bien aquel atuendo de combate, lo compró en una exclusiva tienda de deportes, en un área especial para artes marciales, prometía alto rendimiento en la tela y aunque no había tallas para un niño de tres años eso no era impedimento, después de la aprobación del padre, Bulma mando hacer un par de trajes especiales para su pequeño esperando el día que pronto fueran usados. Ese día llegó y ahora el pequeño intentaba ponerse la ropa solo, estaba demasiado entusiasmado tanto por el entrenamiento como por la ropa.

El primer desafío fueron los calcetines, eran azul cielo y no sabía si estaban al revés o no, solo se los puso, el resultado fue un calcetín derecho bien puesto y un izquierdo puesto al revés, después se puso el traje entró en el pantalón gris y después, sin mucha dificultad se colocó la parte superior del traje; entonces llegó el pequeño inconveniente del cinto, nunca había usado algo así y no entendía como ponérselo, aunque recordaba ver a Gohan ponérselo un par de veces no resolvía como lograrlo. Avergonzado caminó hasta la cámara de gravedad donde su padre lo esperaba, traía el cinto entre las manos

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el saiyajin más serio de lo que normalmente recordaba

-No me pude amarrar el cinto, papá- dijo por lo bajo, casi inentendible pero lo suficiente para que el príncipe comprendiera del todo- lo siento, papá…no pude hacerlo solo

-Dámelo- contestó extendiendo la mano con la palma abierta, el niño obedeció y solo fue testigo de cómo su padre se acomodó en cuclillas y lo rodeo con el cinto naranja, vio atentamente como formaba un nudo cuadrado y después otro justo encima- espero te hayas fijado bien, porque no volveré a hacerlo- mentía; pero lo hizo demasiado bien, el niño lo creyó por completo aunque al día siguiente su padre le ayudo de nuevo paso por paso y lo haría un par de veces más hasta que el aprendió a hacerlo solo- Vamos a entrenar- dijo tras levantarse y lo hizo entrar a la cámara de gravedad.

El niño sonrió al entrar, sus ojos brillaban, era una emoción indescriptible, otra vez era el mejor día de su vida. Miraba a su padre mientras caminaba mostrándole la espalda, su gran héroe, el hombre más fuerte del mundo y lo mejor de todo que era su maestro, quizá era el niño más afortunado de todos, pensaba en eso cuando su padre le ordenó dar 20 vueltas corriendo a la cámara de gravedad

-Ye termine papá- dijo sin jadear en menos de 10 minutos, no esperaba menos, el saiyajin hacia una serie de abdominales

-Ahora vas a contar cinco veces 10 y harás esto- le mostro pasar su peso de una pierna a otra en flexión, Trunks le imitó lo mejor que pudo hasta que por fin lo logró- Hazlo solo- ordenó mientras regresaba a sus abdominales

-Papá…ya terminé- esta vez hacía una serie de lagartijas concentrándose en su dedo índice izquierdo, llevaba cerca de mil; pero quería superar su marca hasta cinco mil, nada se lo impediría, por un momento olvidó al pequeño individuo que estaba a su cuidado, repentinamente la dificultad aumentó, era como tener la gravedad aumentada a más de cien veces, lo cual era imposible porque no activó el dispositivo de gravedad, solo había una explicación

-Trunks- lo vio tendido con el abdomen pegado al piso, con dificultad para respirar, pálido, con los labios morados boqueando como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua, luchando por su vida- hijo- susurró fuera de sí mientras corría al dispositivo para apagarlo de un puñetazo, de inmediato le dio la media vuelta y le vio recuperar su color al igual que el de sus labios, respiraba mejor; nunca pudo definir en ese momento como fue la sensación de angustia que le embargo, años más tarde lo describió como si la cámara de gravedad hubiera aumentado directo en su corazón y cuando vio al niño regresar a la normalidad esa gravedad se hubiera ido-Trunks no vuelvas a hacer eso entiendes- le grito furioso- ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocar las cosas sin mi permiso!- El niño de inmediato se prendió a él como si se tratase de un koala aferrándose a una rama, como si la vida se encontrase en el cuello de su padre, se abrazó a él con desesperación, podía sentir el corazón de su vástago acelerado, tenía miedo, no hablaba tan solo jadeaba ansioso, el príncipe se levantó con él, cargándolo con su brazo derecho, ayudando a su cuello algo torturado por ese abrazó, quizá, como todo saiyajin, comprendió que estaba cerca de la muerte, la enfrentó por primera vez.

Sin quererlo se expusieron a la muerte a la misma edad, el padre por un entrenamiento deliberado, el hijo por un accidente. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, por instinto, por empatía, por lo que fuera, Vegeta llevó la mano izquierda a la espalda del niño y lo consoló, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo para no hacerle daño- No tengas miedo- le susurró- no te volverá a pasar- sentía su cuerpo tibio, su respiración tranquilizarse

-Lo siento papá- se disculpó de nuevo mientras abrazaba a su padre aún más fuerte- pensé que era como la computadora de mamá. Salieron de la cámara de gravedad, lo llevó hasta su habitación, la que compartía con él desde hacía un par de noches, lo sentó en la cama mientras el niño lo observaba atentamente, avergonzado pensando que quizá su padre lo rechazaría después de lo ocurrido.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado y le ayudo a retirarse las botas las cuales dejo cerca de la cama, vio el calcetín izquierdo al revés el cual le ayudo a quitarlo y después con paciencia le quitó el derecho

-Es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy

-Puedo regresar, papá…puedo entrenar más, lo prometo papá

-Fue suficiente por hoy- insistió alzando la voz, sabía que el niño tendría miedo a ese comportamiento- mañana entrenaras de nuevo y serás más fuerte

\- ¿En serio? - él asintió- woow ¿Por qué? - dudo en decirle la razón, prefirió esconder que por ser saiyajin el niño tenía la capacidad de volverse más fuerte al estar al borde de la muerte

-Porque te esforzaste mucho…estás cansado si tienes sueño, duerme

-Papá…

\- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con disgusto

-Déjame verte entrenar…por favor

-No, suficiente de cámara de gravedad para ti por hoy

-No me dejes solito- rogó al borde del llanto; pero no lloró, prometió no llorar y lo cumpliría.

El príncipe bufó, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en cama sentando

-Trata de dormir, si no lo haces me iré

\- ¿Papá?...Como aprendiste a volar- el saiyajin suspiro

\- Cuando llegue por primera vez aquí…a la tierra, sentí la gravedad muy liviana y tan solo lo intente, brinque y me di cuenta de que podía volar y lo hice, controle mi ki

\- ¿Dónde estabas antes de la tierra?

-…Viajaba por el espacio…

-Eras el más fuerte de todos ¿verdad papá? - bostezó y el cansancio lo venció de inmediato, aunque le contestara que no, el niño no lo creería, para él su padre era en todo sentido lo máximo ¿y que era ese niño para él? Un ser que le producía la sensación de su corazón estrujándose cuando lo veía en peligro, casi la misma sensación agobiante de cuando lo vio morir. Era su hijo, suyo y fuera como fuera no permitiría que le pasara absolutamente nada, le desabrocho el cinto y lo dejo dormido en la cama, volvería para llevarlo a comer cuando su abuela regresara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Conexión

"Felicidades" les decían una y otra vez, ella y su padre resultaron el primer lugar de aquel concurso científico, era ciertamente emocionante, pero no el "felicidades" que más le emocionó en la historia de su vida; sin duda ese fue cuando Trunks nació, cuando médicos y enfermeras le felicitaban. Comenzó desde el "Felicidades" casi monotómo de su médico con una sonrisa forzada el día que le confirmo sus sospechas, hasta el día que lo tuvo en sus brazos y le llegaron tarjetas de felicitación de amigos cercanos a la familia e incluso de su hermana por teléfono cuando se lo describía atentamente.

Esas felicidades eran algo que aún estaban en su corazón y jamás olvidaría. No podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño ni mantenerlo alejado de su mente como pensó en un inicio cuando fuera a esa reunión. La realidad era un poco más difícil de aceptar cuando no lo tenía junto así para sentirlo, para ayudarlo a vestirse y que le llevara a su taller para que él le "Ayudara" algo que sabía muy bien que significaba que le pasarían la herramienta incorrecta la mitad de las veces y en la otra se quedaría jugando con una de ellas; pero él no quería alejarse de su madre. Recordaba que justo cuando aprendió a caminar entró en una etapa extraña un poco adelantada para su edad en donde todo era suyo y con todo se refería incluyéndola, no quería compartirla y de todos, la principal competencia era su padre, aunque para él no significaba mucho.

A veces cuando los dos se encontraban juntos hablando de que harían durante la noche él llegaba para tomarla de sus piernas sin querer soltarla, miraba a su padre con recelo como si supiera que la atención era repartida entre los dos "es una fase" le excusó ante el saiyajin quien le miraba con una ceja levantada, admirado de esa determinación.

Su vínculo fue mayor desde el inicio. Antes de nacer ella le hablaba todo el tiempo, canturreaba en el baño y volvía hablarle antes de dormir; en ocasiones le ponía música para estimularlo, era como un confidente secreto; para cuando nació y pasaron los días no solo era su confidente, sino también su pequeño cómplice.

-Le daremos a todos una sorpresa- le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirlo esa cálida mañana de mayo, ella estaba emocionada tanto porque vería la tecnología de Gero como por que sus amigos conocerían a Trunks, quizá se sorprenderían mucho cuando supieran del padre; eso le caía en gracia. Terminó de colocarle su gorro de murciélago y amarro con delicadeza su babero amarillo- estás listo- exclamo emocionada- No tienes miedo ¿verdad? – el bebé movió los brazos de arriba abajo exaltado mientras reía sin parar.

Estaban conectados, a veces tenía esos famosos presentimientos, ese famoso sexto sentido que tanto le achacan a la maternidad; pero que funcionó un par de veces en el pasado, como cuando siendo un recién nacido iba a mirarlo a su cuna, solo porque ella se despertó con la sensación de que él ya tenía los ojos abiertos y se asomaba para darse cuenta que era cierto o como cuando cumplió dos años y tuvo lo que pudo ser su primer accidente serio de ser un terrícola normal, el día que por curiosidad quiso subir a una de las motocicletas que su abuelo reparaba por hobbie y esta le cayó encima, estaba solo y asustado; Bulma estaba en su taller cuando sintió un nudo en el estómago y un vacío en su corazón "Trunks" susurró mientras corría al taller de su padre dedicado a composición de motos, para cuando llego Trunks forcejeaba con el vehículo alzándolo de su torso pero sin poder ponerlo de pie, como si se tratara de una tela que no se podía quitarse de encima, ella de inmediato tomó una capsula vacía y guardo la motocicleta, acto seguido tomó a su bebé entre sus brazos y lo llevo a una mesa para revisarlo. Ni siquiera tenía moretones o rasguños "Recuérdame agradecerle a tu padre que eres mitad saiyajin" "¿por qué?" derramando unas lágrimas y finalmente lo abrazó-No vuelvas a escaparte así, tienes que avisarle a mamá donde vas ¿entiendes?

-Si

Poco a poco, los celos se fueron desvaneciendo para volverse curiosidad, su padre se volvió algo importante en su vida, la figura interesante a la cual seguir e incluso guardarle devoción y respeto. Él se convirtió la figura interesante de su vida. Bulma vio esa evolución y no pudo más que aceptarla así como buscar entenderla, fue en ese momento que su pequeño cómplice comenzaba a crecer y su confidente desaparecía.

Su bebé crecía, aunque ya no le contaría más algunos secretos ni tampoco hablaría tan abiertamente frente a él la conexión jamás se iría.

Prueba de ello fue ese día después de las felicitaciones y menciones como los mejores de científicos del año en todo el mundo, en medio del brindis, Bulma sintió su estómago encogerse y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, en su mente apareció la imagen de su niño y supo que algo andaba mal. Se despidió de los que estaban ahí excusándose para llamar a casa "sucede algo hija?" pero ella ni siquiera escuchó a su padre quien le miraba irse desesperada

Era poco más del medio día, pronto sería hora de comer en la corporación capsula, de inmediato subió a su habitación y marco a su hogar, su madre respondió al teléfono

-Trunks…esta entrenando con su padre- le dijo ella despreocupada- ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

-Mamá…quiero hablar con Trunks- pidió nuevamente sin contestar su pregunta

-Calma, hija. Iré a buscarlo- vio a su madre desaparecer de la pantalla y después escuchó un murmullo, reconoció la segunda voz, sin duda era Vegeta, en menos de un minuto estaba frente a ella con la mirada endurecida, como si la atravesara

-Dije que quería hablar con Trunks, no contigo… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando los dedos denotando su inquietud

-No es un bebé-corrigió el príncipe

-Para mí lo es y no me interesa lo que pienses

-…Estaba entrenando conmigo- dijo- y de un momento a otro encendió la gravedad a 100

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- interrogó nerviosa- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien?

-No le paso absolutamente nada

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no lo cuidaste?

-Se escapó- contestó irritado- no me di cuenta, fue en cuestión de segundos…pero el niño está bien, no tiene ni un solo rasguño, no le paso absolutamente nada...así que déjate de gritos

-Maldita sea, no puedo confiar a mi bebé en nadie…viajare de inmediato con él

-No es necesario- le interrumpió- está conmigo y está bien

-Tú no puedes cuidarlo, él necesita vigilancia y que estén al pendiente de lo que necesita

-No es un bebé, es un niño capaz de cuidarse solo, está conmigo- y agregó con fastidio- no tienes de que preocuparte

-¿Dónde está?

-Esta dormido

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó ansiosa- ¿no has visto si no le pasa algo?

-No le pasa nada- contestó receloso, sin entender del todo la razón- está bien, no tiene ni un solo rasguño, tan solo está recuperándose- se cruzó de brazos- es un saiyajin no tendría por qué resultar herido

-De todas formas- respondió ella- iré a casa…hemos terminado aquí- pero él no respondió nada, ciertamente era el momento que estaba esperando, que ella regresara y Trunks finalmente lo dejara en paz para regresar a sus hábitos, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando la llamada llegó a su fin, Bulma respiró aliviada, si algo tenía Vegeta era que nunca le mentiría y mucho menos con respecto a su hijo. Se camuflaba bajo una actitud distante, dentro del manto de su orgullo; pero dentro de todo eso existía un padre, un saiyajin que siempre estaba al pendiente de su hijo desde que era un bebé indefenso. Al pendiente no necesariamente para protegerlos, tan solo para saber que estaba bien, que sobreviviría, como aquella vez que su nave fue atacada por los androides y fueron salvados por su hijo en una versión futura. Nunca se lo reprochó porque en el fondo entendía que Vegeta no estaba ahí para ser su guardaespaldas y que frente a todos se convertía de nuevo en ese implacable guerrero lleno de odio y de maldad, aquel que nadie le importaba ni siquiera su hijo ni la mujer que se lo dio. Había quien les cuidara para que él pudiera concentrarse en la batalla y reponer su orgullo. Esas eran las prioridades.

Trunks era aún su confidente y su cómplice, fue el mejor regalo de la vida y de Vegeta -sin él su hijo, tanto el pequeño como esa versión del futuro no existiría-y sabía muy bien que para el príncipe era su aliciente, su motor, era la única que supo porque retomó sus entrenamientos o al menos lo intuía, Trunks era ese motivo que se empeñaba en negar ante todos, excepto para ella que podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Comprendió entonces que su ausencia en esos momentos era crucial, si ella estaba presente nunca se daría esa unión de padre e hijo, él jamás se acercaría porque estaba segura que fue su niño entre su curiosidad y soledad en dar el primer movimiento porque él nunca lo haría y menos cuando su niño ya podía recordar. Enfrió su ansiedad en la amplia bañera de su habitación, debía darles un día al menos para continuar esa convivencia que ambos deseaban y que nunca podía ser llevada a cabo por el orgullo del padre y la inocencia del hijo…y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Un poco de su egoísmo, gustaba de tener la atención de su pequeño y no tener que compartirlo; pero mientras crecía era evidente que necesitaba de esa figura paterna

-Solo un día-murmuro mientras hundía su cuerpo aún más en la bañera dejando que la espuma le cubriera todo el cuello, se relajó y dejo que todo fluyera.

En la corporación el pequeño suspiró antes de despertarse, era la tarde y sintió hambre, tras estirarse se dio la media vuelta y encontró a su padre mirando la televisión

-Papá, tengo hambre- aquel le miro de reojo y tras regresar la atención a la película o lo que fuera que miraba le dijo- Tú abuela ya preparó tu almuerzo

\- ¿Ya podemos comer? - preguntó aun adormilado

-Levántate y ve a comer- ordenó severo

\- ¿No vendrás conmigo? - preguntó apesadumbrado- ¿ya comiste papá? - entonces se miraron, ambos atentos de lo que él otro haría- Ven conmigo papá, no quiero comer solo

-Tu abuela está esperándote, no estarás solo

-Papá- dijo en tono suplicante, como si su compañía fuera vital- ¿estas molesto por que apreté ese botón? - molesto no era lo único que estaba, también estaba asustado equiparable a aquel momento en que vio a morir a su hijo del futuro, una sensación frustrante que no deseaba revivir jamás, esa era el trasfondo de su molestia.

-Ve a comer- dijo nuevamente- iré después- y el niño aceptó esa victoria parcial y tomando aquello como una verdad, su padre no le mentiría, sabía muy bien que no lo haría, confiaba en él desde siempre.

Viéndose solo se sentó en la cama, se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los cubrió, nunca pensó en tener que negociar con un niño para que fuera a comer, aun cuando se tratara de su propio hijo. La tierra lo cambiaba, atrás quedo el villano, el príncipe y mercenario, atrás quedo ese saiyajin desalmado que podía acabar con un planeta y todas sus vidas sin tocarse el corazón e incluso podía jactarse de ellos, porque se lo merecían, por débiles, por incautos, se merecían sus muertes.

En ocasiones soñaba con los muertos que le reclamaban a lo más valioso que tenía, lo único que era suyo en el universo, pedían que le entregaran a Trunks y se negaba rotundamente peleando a puño limpio por él para luego despertarse en una cama al lado de una mujer, su mujer…después comprendía que todo aquello era un sueño y se aseguraba al sentir el ki de Trunks en una de las habitaciones contiguas en donde dormía plácidamente.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al verlo aparecer en la cocina, su mirada triste cambio de inmediato, tal como lo dijo, su padre estaba ahí

-Papá- le llamó con alegría dejando la comida de lado y parándose sobre la silla, años después olvidaría toda esa emoción que le causaba ver a su padre entrar, olvidaría ese afán por agradarle y tenerlo cerca; pero jamás olvidaría que fue su primer héroe, su primer y único maestro, él era su todo en ese momento. Vegeta lo sabía, jamás pensó que eso llegara a sucederle, tener un seguidor, un discípulo…su propio hijo, evitó la sonrisa de medio lado. Se limitó a sentarse a la mesa

-Te deje un plato- dijo la suegra al tiempo que se lo asentaba a la mesa, él lo tomó e inmediatamente comenzó a comer sin decir palabra alguna, esporádicamente mirando a su hijo

-Come más despacio- el niño obedecía sin contradecir, sabía que no debía hablar mientras estuviera comiendo; pero nadie dijo nada de sonreír y él lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tu papá te ayudara a bañarte hoy? - preguntó la rubia mientras retiraba los platos

\- ¡Sí!- grito entusiasmado con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el padre le miraba serio, como si pensara en que debían preguntarle a él primero si estaba de humor o si interfería con su entrenamiento; pero no dijo nada, termino de comer y una vez hubo terminado se levantó de la mesa y se dio la media vuelta para irse, justo cuando salía de la cocina sintió la pequeña mano sujetarse de su brazo

-Vamos a entrenar- le dijo entusiasmado el pequeño

-No, acabas de comer…vomitaras

\- ¿No se puede entrenar después de comer?

-No- contestó el saiyajin sin siquiera mirarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada fija en el camino.

-Papá ¿me vas a ayudar a bañarme? - preguntó seriamente como si intuyera que aquel tema era algo difícil para su padre- lo haré todo yo solito- prometió aun sujeto a la esperanza de que su padre accediera, aquel le miro de soslayo y para la alegría del niño le dijo que sí.

En esa ocasión, al entrar al baño el pequeño lo hizo con más seguridad, se desnudó y esta vez dejo su ropa justo en el cesto, su padre estaba de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes del baño mirándolo con atención, le vio como de manera entusiasmada abrió ambos grifos y tocó el agua esperando que estuviera lista. Sonreía, pero no decía palabra alguna, una vez todo listo se metió a la bañera, con alguna dificultad sacó un poco del shampoo y se lo llevó al cabello. Durante un buen rato se la paso balbuceando, jugando con su pato de goma y un barco de plástico, era el pirata, era un rey, el pato el villano, era lo que quisiera su imaginación

-Ya termina- ordenó el príncipe severo, el niño volteo despacio y le sonrió

-Sí, papá- era la sonrisa de su madre, tras dar un amplio suspiro y vigilarlo mientras se vestía con un pijama color crema y bordes dorados. Al fin portaba un pijama sin tontos animales ni dibujos exóticos.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, por primera vez, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a una nueva rutina, el pequeño se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se durmió; estaba cansado al igual que su padre quien lo ocultaba muy bien; pero esa rutina ya aceptada por el crio no era parte de Vegeta, Bulma regresaría pronto y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Dejaría de seguirlo como una rémora, retornaría a su entrenamiento feroz y exhaustivo. Lo miro dormir, se levantó y se dirigió al balcón. Estaba conectado a él, le gustara o no, se acostumbraba a ello y no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6- El Despertar**

Esa mañana, Vegeta se levantó de la cama sin despertar a su compañera quien dormía plácidamente; a diez metros de él, en una cuna blanca dormía profundamente su primogénito de apenas cuatro meses de edad.

Era la primera noche que dormía sin llorar, era inevitable que despertara cuando el pequeño llorara aun cuando le desagradara. Se vistió de inmediato y tomó sus guantes de la mesa de noche, antes de salir de su habitación le dirigió una última mirada a su mujer y otra al bebé.

Salió a entrenar a un cañón árido, no pensaba regresar hasta que fuera necesario. Llevará horas, días, su resistencia era la que evaluaría tras convertirse en super saiyajin.

Pasaron días en los cuales destruyo rocas, el paisaje era más parecido a un páramo yermo. Su ropa, en la mitad superior estaba hecha jirones dejando ver su piel llena de tierra, sangre y raspones a causa del violento impacto de las rocas que flotaban a su alrededor por la intensidad su ki.

Una vez logrado su objetivo, el príncipe se dirigió a la corporación, su hogar desde hacía casi tres años. Era la tarde para cuando llegó el crepúsculo se hizo presente, entró por el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Bulma, se mantenía estoico, tratando de ignorar el ki que se mantenía en la cuna portátil. Se sentó en la cama y se retiró las botas, estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando un balbuceo llamó su atención "gu" escuchó un chupeteó, sabía que su madre normalmente le daba leche en un biberón cuando el seno materno no era suficiente, algo que cada vez se hacía más frecuente, aunque nunca le vio comiendo solo; casi siempre su madre y su abuela estaban con él. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró detenidamente, el origen del chupeteo no era más que el mismo infante chupando su pie izquierdo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo miraba detenidamente, había crecido, tenía más peso y era más alto, se movía más sin duda, la última vez que le vio tan detenidamente apenas abría los ojos y miraba a su alrededor. Ahora no dejaba de moverse, cruzaron miradas, él serio y estoico, el pequeño risueño e inquieto miró fijamente a su padre, soltó su pie de inmediato y se detuvo sin perderlo de vista, como si esperara un movimiento. Después de un minuto o talvez un poco más el pequeño sonrió para luego reír y azotar los brazos y las piernas en la cuna

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó asombrado- Acaso… ¿te estas burlando?

\- ¿Burlarse? - le interrumpió Bulma quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada desafiante que la caracterizaba- Dudo mucho que sepa que significa, además- y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos- él no podría tener nada contra ti, eres su padre- El niño se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre mientras comenzaba a chupar su pecho en búsqueda de su alimento- Estas muy sucio, debes de darte un buen baño y cambiarte de ropa

\- ¿Por qué se ríe? - preguntó de nuevo aun sin comprender

-Está feliz de ver a su padre-respondió la mujer- eso es todo, no creo que tenga otro motivo para reír al ver a un sujeto sucio, con la ropa raída y además con esa mirada de pocos amigos… ¿verdad que sí? Trunks-aquel sonrió de nuevo a su padre aun visiblemente sorprendido por esa actitud.

El pequeño comenzó a palmear la mano de su madre mientras seguía riendo- Él te quiere simplemente porque eres su padre, le diste la vida…así que te ama de manera incondicional- Vegeta, sin darse cuenta, llevó una mano al rostro del bebé, tan solo le rosó con los dedos y él nuevamente le sonrió, sus ojos azules parecían brillar.

El concepto era difícil de digerir, no conocía el amor incondicional, toda su vida estuvo rodeado de traición y malicia; debía cuidarse la espalda porque el peligro y su gran enemigo podían venir de incluso sus únicos súbditos

-Por favor, no mueras- dijo Bulma interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él la miro mientras retiraba la mano del rostro del pequeño

-No lo hare-declaró victorioso y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado

-Este niño necesita de ti- escuchaba la angustia en cada palabra que contrastaban con su mirada llena de amor para su pequeño-…yo necesito de ti- la miro a los ojos sin saber que contestar, no comprendía aun su relación con la madre de su hijo, pero sin duda ella significaba algo más allá de la necesidad sexual, de una compañera o una mujer que le proveía la tecnología para entrenarse. Los dos eran importantes aun cuando no lo quisiera o no pudiera entenderlo, aun cuando conscientemente quisiera impedirlo.

Cuando le vio morir atravesado por un rayo de energía, una parte suya murió con él. Experimentó una furia tan intensa como nunca lo creyó y fue eso mismo lo que produjo su actuar sin pensar. Su hijo era lo único suyo en todo el universo, era su legado para el futuro.

Más de tres años pasaron desde ese día, Trunks ya no era un bebé. Su hijo, la versión futura de este era un recuerdo. La tierra estaba en paz y al parecer no había ninguna amenaza cerca. Llevaba unos 30 minutos despierto, cerca de las seis am, en una hora se levantaría a desayunar, lo haría antes de no ser por el niño que estaba sobre su regazo profundamente dormido y por alguna razón no quería moverlo. Quizá porque no quería que se le pegara como una rémora y no lo dejara entrenar o talvez era la forma en que no dejaba de interrogarle, lo cierto era que quería verlo así, dormido podía contemplarlo bien, era la viva imagen de Bulma y de él, fruncía el ceño, soltó el dedo. Se centró en su ki, era fuerte a pesar de estar dormido, era increíble que él estuviera ahí asegurando su linaje.

Ser padre era lo más complicado que jamás tuvo que hacer, sin duda, ese par de días eran los más cercanos a Trunks, su hijo. Era necesario para conocerlo y saber que tanto ansiaba ser un guerrero, que tanto su sangre le pedía pelear, que tanto de saiyajin se expresaba en él. Estaba orgulloso de sus logros, de que quisiera ser independiente y lo lograra.

.

.

.

Terminó su arduo entrenamiento, agotado se recostó en la cámara de gravedad mientras trataba de regresar a la normalidad, no importó las baldosas frías ni la fija mirada de su padre, realmente estaba cansado y a pesar de eso quería continuar, su sangre saiyajin pedía a gritos que se levantara y continuara entrenando

-Es mejor que vayas a descansar

-Déjame seguir, papá, déjame seguir entrenando- la mirada fría de su padre parecía no darle la respuesta a sus ojos azules traviesos, algo dentro le decía que no se lo permitirían, que le mandarían fuera y serian separado del saiyajin que tanto admiraba-papá

Algo dentro de él sabía que el pequeño no cedería, no le dejaría en paz aun estuviese agotado, la sangre saiyajin y la obstinación humana no eran buena combinación.

-Papá- le llamó de nuevo mientras lograba sentarse- quiero mostrarte esto- el príncipe lo miro con atención, el niño se mantuvo de pie mientras concentraba su ki y después de unos eternos segundos comenzó a flotar para después alzarse a la altura de su padre y en un instante volar de un lado a otro para sorpresa del saiyajin- Estoy volando- grito victorioso aumentando la velocidad, comenzando a dominar a esa nueva habilidad a una mayor velocidad que cuando aprendió a caminar-puedo volar- repitió divertido mientras comenzaba a descender torpemente y finalmente llegar hasta su padre sonriendo victorioso

.

.

.

A la media noche mientras todos en la corporación dormían, regreso la hereda, no podía estar alejada de su pequeño, llegaría el tiempo, pero aún no era el momento. Sin saludar a nadie en la corporación subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Trunks, en donde apretó el botón que permitió abrir la puerta; pero no encontró lo que esperaba, la cama estaba vacía y bien tendida, señal de que el pequeño no estaba ahí desde hacía un tiempo ¿Dónde podía estar? Repentinamente tuvo una corazonada y tras cerrar la habitación se dirigió a la suya.

Al abrir su puerta se encontró con un cuadro interesante, si era sincera consigo misma era algo que no se esperaba. El niño dormía aun lado de su padre, con los brazos extendidos y la boca entreabierta, una de sus manos se posaba en el pecho de su padre mientras que la otra así como el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía en la cama, el príncipe se encontraba con el torso desnudo y con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca. No estaba dormido, miraba fijamente a la pared como si no se percatara de la presencia humana

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es mi habitación también- dijo sarcástica mientras daba el primer paso hacia ellos

-Pensé que llegarías mañana- ella negó con la cabeza

-Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, me estaba aburriendo…además extrañaba a mi bebé

-Él no es un bebé- dijo seriamente- ya es mayor, puede cuidarse solo, no necesita que lo cuides todo el tiempo

-Tú no lo entiendes- se sentó a su lado para mirar a ese hombre que aún era una intriga para su corazón, él la miraba también, serio con sus ojos fríos, sabía muy bien que no escucharía que le extrañó, ni tampoco que deseaba verla, jamás saldrían esas palabras de sus labios. Actuaría como si nunca se hubiese ido- Para mí siempre será mi bebé

Aunque mirándolo bien se notaba distinto, en todo momento no hizo ni un solo movimiento para alejar la mano del pequeño de su pecho, y la ausencia de ese gesto de rechazo decía mucho de él- mamá me dijo que el niño no se alejaba de ti

-…- lo miro de soslayo mientras dormía, preguntándose si debía despertarlo para que viera a su madre y se alejara de él, estuvo tentado, pero no lo hizo,

-Crece demasiado rápido …entonces dime ¿Te gusto ser su papá? - la miro sorprendido ante tal pregunta

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - tenía un halo de desconfianza en la voz a lo que la terrícola respondió ahogando una risa

-No es nada de lo que piensas tonto, me refiero a que es primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo juntos, conviviendo como padre e hijo. Desde que nació solo has estado a su lado cuando dormíamos los tres juntos cuando era un bebé y después solo lo miras o esporádicamente se gana tu atención con algo que hace y yo…siempre he tratado de justificarte para que no pierda la imagen de su padre, eres su héroe.

-No necesitas justificarme- esgrimo con la mirada sería y ella no dejo de observarlo desafiante, sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado acariciando la pequeña mano de su hijo, Trunks frunció el ceño nuevamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-Tenemos un hijo en común y aun no sé qué somos…es gracioso ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué le ves de gracioso?

-…Solo coqueteamos, tuvimos sexo en varias ocasiones sin saber cómo terminaría y aun así concebimos a este bebé…aun cuando no sabemos cómo terminara

-No importa como terminara- dijo el saiyajin mirándola fijamente a los ojos; pero no dijo más, tan solo sonrió, padecía que sus ojos brillaban con la noche como si ellos completaran su frase incompleta, que ellos estarían juntos sin importar como terminara ¿Necesitaba otra prueba? Pudo irse en cualquier momento y no lo hizo, pudo escabullirse para robar una nave y dejar de lado la tierra y todo lo que le unía a ella, pero estaba con su hijo acostado en la cama, pasando todo ese tiempo con él

-Esta es nuestra familia- le guiño un ojo mientras lo abrazaba- estoy agradecida contigo por darme a este bebé …y quedarte con él, que tomaras en cuenta lo que te pedí antes de que te fueras a enfrentar a los androides

-¿Qué cosa era?- preguntó mientras correspondió a ese abrazo, como se había acostumbrado hacer desde la primera vez que de forma inesperada ella le rodeo con sus brazos, recordaba su nerviosismo porque nunca recibió una muestra de cariño, ni siquiera siendo un niño, hizo a un lado el impulso de alejarse y le abrazo también, eso fue en aquel entonces, en los inicios de su relación y ahora corresponder a su abrazo era casi en automático.

-"Por favor no mueras"-acaricio su rostro mientras lo recordaba

-Me lo pediste por Trunks

-…en parte por él y también por mi…porque te amo, tonto…En verdad te amo- él la separo de su cuerpo y le beso apasionadamente, aun cuando Trunks estaba ahí, la besaba como si con eso respirara y el oxígeno estuviera a punto de acabarse, palabras de amor eran muy difíciles que salieran de sus labios pero sabía usarlos para expresarse de otra forma, aquello se encendía aún más haciéndolos, por un momento, olvidar a quien estaba a su lado, hasta que su niño abrió los ojos y mientras se acostumbrada al regreso de la consciencia Bulma se separó del saiyajin, el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se incorporaba gritando "mami, te extrañe" de inmediato se incorporó para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente en las mejillas- También te extrañe- el príncipe estaba entre ambos viendo el reencuentro del crio y su madre, pensó en levantarse e irse pero no quería hacerlo, no le importó ver aquella reunión y ser parte de ella

-Mami, ya se volar, ya se volar- le decía entusiasmado-papi me enseñó

\- ¿En verdad?

-Si, papá dile…también me baño solo, papá me vigila; pero yo me baño solo

Bulma lo tomó en brazos, mientras él se aferraba a ella para no dejarla ir- ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?- Vegeta se acomodó en la cama para dormir, aceptó que lo que Bulma y él estaban comenzando se detendría y lo llevarían a cabo después, en un momento en que el niño no estuviera junto a ellos. Escuchó el "Si" de Bulma y luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

Amanecía, entre los dos, se encontraba el niño dormido acurrucado con su madre y entre sus manos la mano izquierda de su padre la cual se rehusaba a soltar, protegido por sus padres, por fin juntos.

Era su hijo, él era su padre, siempre sería su padre y su maestro, comprendía entonces lo que Trunks significaba…Despertaba a su vida.


End file.
